J'aimerais
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: EN PAUSE : Draco, suite à son échec vis-à-vis du meurtre de Dumbledore, est envoyé dans le monde Moldu et atterrit à Forks. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'il décide d'écrire une lettre à un certain blond qui le perturbe ? Comment vont évoluer les choses ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** J'aimerais…

**Rated :** K+ _(Migrera peut-être en « M » mais rien n'est sûr)_

**Couple :** Draco/Jasper

**Résumé :** Draco, suite à sa mission échouée vis-à-vis du meurtre de Dumbledore, est envoyé dans le monde Moldu et atterrit à Forks. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'il décide d'écrire une lettre à un certain blond qui le perturbe ? Comment vont évoluer les choses ?

**Situation :** Pour l'univers Twilight, je dirais que Bella est remplacée par Draco. Donc on se situe dans le tome « Fascination ». Pour l'univers Harry Potter, je dirais que tout se passe après la fuite de Snape et Draco à la fin de sixième année. Draco se retrouve dans cette ville pour sa sécurité par rapport à la colère de Voldemort.

**Particularité :** Ce texte est écrit pour le concours de Drabble Décembre/Janvier du forum « Harry Potter, Twilight et autres univers – Fanfictions »

**Thème à suivre :** « _Vous devez écrire une lettre de la part de untel pour untel. Les personnages sont au choix._ »

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteure** : Bonjour ! Me revoici avec un petit Drabble _(à rallonge vu qu'il a atteint les 500 mots). _J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera peut-être envie de lire une suite. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Tout d'abord, excuse-moi de passer par ce biais… mais je n'arrive pas à venir te parler._

_J'ai donc décidé de t'écrire. J'espère du fond du cœur que tu garderas cette lettre pour toi et que tu ne la montreras pas à ta famille._

_Cela fait tellement Poufsouffle mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Depuis mon arrivée dans cette ville, je me vois changer de comportement et de caractère._

_Avant aujourd'hui, je n'aurais jamais, au grand jamais, __écrit __une lettre pour dire ce que je compte dire dans celle-ci. Avant, dans mon ancienne école en Écosse, j'étais … intouchable et arrogant. Imbu de moi-même et je ne faisais pas attention aux autres. Je demandais, ou plutôt exigeais, l'attention des autres sur moi._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, depuis mon arrivée dans cette ville, je ne peux ordonner à mes yeux de ne pas se poser sur toi. Toi, ce blond, pâle… magnifique._

_J'aime tout ce qui est beau mais toi, tu dépasses tout ce que j'ai pu voir de beau dans ma vie et sache que de __là __d'__où je viens, les belles choses sont courantes._

_Bref, j'ai flashé sur toi… au premier regard._

_Mais toi, tu ne me vois pas, comme personne dans ce lycée. Je sais que tu es en couple avec cette femme… mais je tente ma chance. Je n'en dors plus._

_Tu hantes mes rêves chaque nuit, j'ai même l'impression __quelquefois __de me réveiller et que tu te trouves là, sur mon lit, la main prête à me toucher la joue._

_Puis tu disparais._

_Et les gens ne disparaissent pas comme ça, enfin, ici._

_Et… j'en ai assez. Je ne le supporte plus. J'aimerais faire ta connaissance, pour me rendre compte que tu es comme tout le monde, que mon cœur doit cesser de battre la chamade quand tu es dans la même pièce que moi, que mes mains doivent cesser de trembler quand j'ai la sensation étrange que tu me regardes, sans toutefois le faire._

_Alors, par cette lettre, je te demande si tu acceptes de me laisser t'approcher pour… en __quelque__ sorte devenir amis, ou de simples connaissances._

_Dans __l'attente __d'une réponse, Draco Malfoy »_

**OoOoOoOoO**

_« Sache que j'ai dû batailler pour garder ta lettre secrète. Ne recevant que très peu de courrier, mes frères et __ma __sœur __m'__ont __sauté __dessus. Mais j'ai gagné et après avoir lu ta lettre, je l'ai br__û__lée._

_Sois __rassuré de ce côté__-__là._

_Ayant un vocabulaire assez large, je m'interroge sur la signification du mot « Poufsouffle ». Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? _

_Sinon, je dois avouer que ta démarche me chamboule. J'ai bien pris conscience que tu t'intéressais à moi malgré que tu sois un des seuls à le faire dans cette ville. Le plus souvent, c'est pour mon frère Edward ou ma sœur Rosalie. Je me sens flatté. Énormément._

_Pour ce qui est de l'adjectif magnifique, cela ne peut me correspondre. Tes yeux te trompent et si tu le pouvais, tu les détournerais de mon corps mutilé._

_Et tes rêves, ils doivent rester tels quels. Mais… si je pouvais le faire, sache que j'aimerai__s__ effectivement toucher ta joue._

_Mais je ne peux pas et je dois répondre à ta demande par la négative. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. Tu dois m'oublier et faire comme si je n'existais pas._

_Merci quand même Draco, car tu as un peu rallumé une flamme en moi._

_Jasper Hale »_

* * *

**J'espère que ce Drabble vous a plu ! **_Il fait 3 pages, 572 mots._

**Dites-le-moi si le cœur vous en dit en laissant une review.**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et je l'espère d'avoir aimé ce Drabble,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Drabble republié corrigé le 04 juillet 2011_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** J'aimerais…

**Rated :** K+ _(Migrera peut-être en « M » mais rien n'est sûr)_

**Couple :** Draco/Jasper

**Résumé :** Draco, suite à sa mission échouée vis-à-vis du meurtre de Dumbledore, est envoyé dans le monde Moldu et atterrit à Forks. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'il décide d'écrire une lettre à un certain blond qui le perturbe ? Comment vont évoluer les choses ?

**Situation :** Pour l'univers Twilight, je dirais que Bella est remplacée par Draco. Donc on se situe dans le tome « Fascination ». Pour l'univers Harry Potter, je dirais que tout se passe après la fuite de Snape et Draco à la fin de sixième année. Draco se retrouve dans cette ville pour sa sécurité par rapport à la colère de Voldemort.

**Particularité :** Le premier chapitre de cette mini fic a été écrit pour un concours de Drabble sur le forum « Harry Potter, Twilight et autres univers - Fanfictions »

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteure** : Bonjour. Après un temps horriblement long pour certains, me voici enfin avec la suite qui marque de début d'une mini-fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture

* * *

**Suite 1/X**

* * *

**POV Draco**

Neuf jours…

Cela faisait neuf maudits jours que je ne cessais encore de rêver de lui la nuit. Et cela même après son refus qui m'avait irrité. Et même plus qu'irrité !

Était-ce trop demandé de devenir de simples connaissances ?

Était-ce si horrible de devoir me dire bonjour le matin ? De me demander comment ça allait ? De répondre à ces mêmes questions ?

A ce que je sache, je ne lui avais pas demandé de se lier à moi pour la vie !

Et puis, c'était quoi ces réponses dans sa lettre ?

_« Et tes rêves, ils doivent rester tels quels. Mais… si je pouvais le faire, sache que j'aimerai__s__ effectivement toucher ta joue. »_

_« Pour ce qui est de l'adjectif magnifique, cela ne peut me correspondre. Tes yeux te trompent et si tu le pouvais, tu les détournerais de mon corps mutilé. »_

Les moldus pouvaient-ils user de sort de Glamour ?

Non… sinon, ce ne seraient plus des moldus, mais des sorciers.

Et puis pourquoi rejeter mon amitié alors que ces mots sous-entendaient que lui aussi était attiré par moi ?

Je me pris la tête entre les mains et m'ordonnai de ne plus penser à lui. Je ne voulais de toute manière pas, avec du recul, devenir obsédé par un moldu, un simple et ridicule moldu. Si magnifique et mystérieux soit-il !

Sur cette décision, je décidai de m'installer sous les couvertures puis éteignis la lumière. Avec ma tête qui allait exploser sous toutes ces questions, tous ces renseignements appris sur la vie moldue en cours ainsi que ma peur d'être retrouvé par le Ministère ou pire, le Mage Noir, et ce malgré la disparition de la trace sur moi, je trouvai tout de même le sommeil facilement.

**…**

J'ouvris les yeux, en pleine nuit pour ne pas changer, pour me rendre compte que je faisais encore ce rêve. Bien entendu, Jasper avait déjà disparu, ne laissant que cette sensation de froid et cette vision de lui accroupi près de moi, prêt à me toucher la joue, comme presqu'à chaque rêve de lui.

Cette foutue joue qui aimerait être réellement touchée, juste une fois.

Peut-être qu'une fois cela fait, je pourrai dormir paisiblement !

**…**

Le weekend était là, et j'en étais heureux.

Pourquoi ?

Mais parce que ces trois semaines d'enfer allaient enfin cesser.

Enfer parce que j'avais tout tenté pour contenir mes pensées de lui… mais rien à faire. J'avais alors fait fonctionner mon cerveau sur cette maudite lettre, reçue en réponse de la mienne.

Lettre toute froissée, sale et j'en passe, à force de la relire dès que j'étais « chez moi ». Que ce soit en mangeant, en faisant mes devoirs ou autre, je l'avais toujours sous les yeux.

Cette lettre qui me donnait l'impression de devoir lire entre les lignes, cette lettre qui me rendait plus parano que je l'étais à chaque fois que je voyais quelqu'un habillé en noir, comme si on m'avait retrouvé grâce à des espions, ici dans cette ville pourrie du nom de Forks.

Bref, ce soir, j'avais fait ce geste qui me paraissait encore surréaliste. Mais j'avais besoin de me raccrocher à ça pour me démontrer que je n'étais pas juste obsédé par ce garçon pour en rêver toutes les nuits, sans exception.

Et j'étais là, dans mon lit, enfoui sous les couvertures, la main sous mon oreiller, où se trouvait aussi ma baguette. Je regardais le ciel, couvert d'étoiles, à travers ma fenêtre fermée, vu le froid dehors.

J'eus une pensée furtive sur mes cours d'Astronomie qui me manquaient, mais je repoussai tout ce qui me rappelait Poudlard. J'avais beaucoup trop mal d'être loin des miens… même si ce soir, je pourrais peut-être prouver que je n'étais pas le seul sorcier de la ville.

Parce que je doutais de plus en plus que Jasper soit un simple moldu. Je pensais qu'il venait réellement me rendre visite chaque nuit, puis qu'il transplanait dès mon réveil.

Ce qui expliquerait aussi qu'il était dangereux pour moi. Il avait certainement peur de Vous-savez-qui, en croyant que j'étais un simple moldu.

Qui ne l'aurait pas d'ailleurs cette peur ?

Potter peut-être, mais lui, c'était une tête brûlée qui fonçait droit vers le danger, sans réfléchir. Il laissait le soin de le faire à Miss-je-sais-tout.

Le sommeil ne fut pas long à venir, malgré l'appréhension de la réussite de mon plan.

**…**

J'ouvris les yeux, sortant de ce fait de mon léger sommeil. J'eus à peine le temps de le voir avant qu'il ne sorte de mon champ de vision. Seulement, un sourire se plaça sur mon visage quand j'entendis un choc, ou plutôt le bruit d'un choc.

Je me redressai, frottant mes yeux. Puis je le vis, là, dans ma chambre, devant ma fenêtre ouverte. Il la regardait avec un air interrogatif, mais aussi choqué. Je le vis retenter un essai, et donc de sortir de la chambre par là où il était rentré. Je ris quand il heurta la barrière magique qui empêchait toute personne de sortir tant que je n'aurais pas levé le sortilège.

J'avais été des plus intelligents sur ce coup-là !

- Bonjour Jasper, dis-je en souriant.

Il se retourna vers moi et parut horrifié. Je ne le laissai pas analyser la situation et dis, proche enfin d'avoir mes réponses :

- Depuis quand t'amuses-tu à venir me rendre visite ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

Je le vis disparaître et j'eus peur qu'il n'ait déjoué mes barrières. Mais un bruit sur ma gauche me fit tourner la tête. Il était là, bloqué devant la porte… ouverte.

Ne voulant pas que mes hôtes nous entendent, je me levai et fermai ladite porte, puis retournai vers mon lit, pris ma baguette sous mon oreiller et murmurai un sort de silence.

- Qu'attends-tu pour me répondre ? Demandai-je en gardant ma baguette en main.

Je pensais que je ne risquais rien, mais autant jouer la prudence.

Il sembla gêné. C'était la première fois que je le voyais afficher une émotion.

Je relâchai la pression sur mes épaules et lui souris pour le pousser à répondre ou au minimum à parler.

- J'aimerais… la vérité maintenant, Jasper.

* * *

**Voilà, la suite 1/x est publiée. **_Elle fait 4 pages, 1.033 mots._

**J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.**

**Dites-le-moi si le cœur vous en dit en laissant une review.**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et à très bientôt j'espère **_(même si la suite 2/x n'arrivera pas tout de suite)_**,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Suite 1/x publiée le 04 juillet 2011_


End file.
